Sky warrior
by Noah of creativity
Summary: Another digidestined is chosen and is the unknown legendary warrior, the warrior of the sky. She joins Takuya and his group to find the spirits and save the digital world. She will do all she can to help her new found friends and protect the digital world. Currently being revised!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I don't own Digimon...I only own my character and some plot, please if you don't have anything nice to say/review or just don't like the story: why are you still reading it? Benefit of the doubt maybe?

A/N: Hey everyone, long time no write! Sorry for the long period of absence but I have a second fanfic account that I was writing on since last year, it's called "Writer-of-many-subjects", but don't worry I will try to continue writing on this profile as well as that one, hopefully you check out my other one as well for more mature stories. For now I will be revising this and trying to write new chapters, so there will be added content, thank you for staying with me for so long and I am really sorry for the wait!

* * *

Chapter.1. All aboard!

* * *

I watched the clouds from my seat in the back of the classroom, the teachers droning a background noise as the afternoon sun made the clouds take on a yellow hue. I sighed quietly when a simple question caught my attention.

"Is it possible for one to choose their destiny or is it fate that one will follow it?" The teacher asked. I stared at the bald man dressed in the brown suit. I raised my hand so did a few of the other students.

"Yes Miss Shiro?" The teacher said calling on me. I sighed as the senior high schoolers turned in their seats to stare at me, the only eleven year old that was graduating alongside them; I've known most of the class for three years.

"Well, Mr. Kaneki that would depend on the destiny, I believe that everyone has a different destiny some would have to find it to change it." I answered. Mr. Kaneki smiled and it seemed as if my answer caused him to think, the bell rang out and it caused him to jerk out of his thoughts.

"Alright! I will see you all on Monday." Mr. Kaneki said. I smiled to myself and gathered up by notebooks and work books into my brown leather backpack before slinging it on my back. I then walked right out of the school and towards the train station; I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my skirt pocket. I flipped it open and I frowned at the text I had just received.

"Play the game? Yes or no?" Was what I stared at on the screen, I blinked my silver eyes and thought for a moment, I smirked and pressed yes. What could possibly go wrong?

"Shiro Yume." A cool female voice said freaking me out as a weird symbol played on the screen of my phone. I almost dropped my phone in my surprise. I brought it closer to my ear so I could hear the voice better.

"Yes that is me." I said.

"It's time to decide your future, Yume." The voice continued.

"Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean my future?" I asked confused.

"Your destiny is calling." Did the voice just make a pun? "Take the 5:45 outbound train." The voice said. I looked to see that I had about seven minutes to make it. I ran as fast as I could to the outbound train and got stopped by no money at the ticket booths. I gritted my teeth and balled my hands into fists.

"Damn!" I cursed under my breath as the machine suddenly beeped, a ticket coming out of it, and I grabbed it so I could get onto the train. The ticket scanner beeped happily as I ran it through and I continued on my way. I ran through the doors just in time, a boy with a green hat, goggles, a red button up shirt, a yellow shirt, tan shorts, tan gloves, a pair of white socks, and tan shoes followed right after. I was panting as I looked for a place to stand. I chose a strap next to a boy with long dark blue hair, cyan eyes, and a blue and yellow bandana, grey Capri like sweats, a blue jacket, and a yellow shirt. My phone went off again and I looked down at it.

"Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train." It said. I breathed in trying not to yell and make a scene. I am not a fan of the owner of the voice right now.

"Seriously..." I muttered at the phone, the boy next to me looked over my shoulder and at my phone. He raised a brow and I ignored the look.

"Your phone as well?" He asked, his tone showing that he was surprised.

"Yeah...Wait, You mean you're getting the messages and creepy phone calls as well?" I asked. The boy nodded and I decided to introduce myself, "Hi my names Shiro Yume, I'm eleven and in my last year of high school." I introduced myself the way I did my first day of High school.

"You're a high school student?" The boy asked.

"I'm smarter then I look, geez is it the white hair?" I asked as I subconsciously tried to get my bangs under my black beanie.

"No it's just you're so young I'm only on the sixth grade, my names Minamoto Kouji." The boy said. I smiled tiredly at him.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. He nodded. A sudden yell caught my attention as the train sped down the tracks.

"Ahhhhhh! Come on! Gimme a break! I'm doing the best I can!" The red shirted boy said. I rolled my eyes and got off the train with Kouji, we both walked down to the elevators. He was quiet, but I wasn't bothered by it.

'Why do I have the feeling that I'm being followed?' I thought as a sweat dropped appeared on my head. I went inside the elevator and just as the steel doors were closing the red shirt boy made a flying jump inside causing me to move out of the way and the boy made a strong breeze that caused me to hold my skirt down. The elevator dinged and then the feeling of going down hit me, the boy gave out a groan and I looked at him, he had a bright red spot on his forehead.

"Hey. Did you get a message too?" The boy asked Kouji. I closed my phone angrily and put it back into my skirt pocket. I frowned and glared at the elevator doors.

'I'm always forgotten…' I thought angrily. Kouji closed his phone and turned away from the boy. I caught his unamused look in the reflection of the metal doors.

"Ah. You could answer me at least." The boy said as the elevator suddenly gained speed and went past the lowest level. My frown lightened up in my confusion.

"Huh... That's strange." I muttered.

"Oh. My destiny's really starting to bite." The boy grumbled looking out the window of the elevator. The elevator then came to a sudden stop and the doors opened. The boy hit his head once again and I felt something gently grab my arm and steady me before I also fell. I looked to see Kouji sauntering out of the elevator. I noticed a smirk of sorts on his face as I felt my neck burn slightly.

"Man. I really got to stop landing on my head." The boy said as I stepped out of the elevator. There were a lot of trains, they were all different colors as well, and while I looked at them I couldn't help but feel as though they were living. It caused a small headache to appear and I clenched my jaw.

"It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?" My phone said. I went into a reddish brown train and hoped for the best as I found a place to sit, not that hard seeing as though it was empty. I pulled off my black beanie and shook my white hair out, the shoulder length white hair was slightly frizzy due to the beanie. It was quiet until a little boy with an orange hat was pushed onto the train. Two more people joined the compartment, a boy wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit and a girl in lavender. I went over to the little boy and offered a hand. He looked at me surprised and I smiled gently.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked him. He sniffed and nodded. He took my hand and I led him to the seats, I sat down and he joined me.

"I'll be fine thank you." The boy said. I smiled at that. I then heard the back door open.

"Um. Are you here cuz of the phone thing?" A very familiar voice asked. The girl nodded.

"Well duh..." I stated.

"With him here, there's four of us. I wonder if that means something special..." The girl said. I gave her a skeptical look.

'I hope she won't turn out to be a dumb blonde...' I thought.

"Something special? What? Why'd you guys get on this train? ... I mean was it ... the message?" The boy asked.

"Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Okay. Now look; just leave me alone." The jumpsuit guy said.

"But there must have been some reason you picked this particular train." The jumpsuit boy said to me and blondie.

"I like the color of this train." I stated shrugging.

"Unlike her it was closest to the elevator." Blondie said giggling. I rolled my eyes slightly.

"So my name's JP. What's yours?" Jumpsuit asked to me and blondie.

"I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." Blondie said smiling.

"I'm Yume." I said. They were all introducing themselves like I had to when I was in America.

"And I'm... I'm Takuya. Hi there." The red shirt boy said. He was a little awkward about that.

"I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get on this train." The Orange hatted boy said. I ran a hand on his back as he hiccupped slightly.

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked. I looked at him.

"Two bullies pushed him into the compartment before he could say no." I said. Tommy nodded and buried his head into my cream sweater vest. I gave him a worried look as I continued to rub his back.

"Uh... Are you a high school student?" Takuya asked me. I nodded.

"I'm finishing up my last year," I responded before turning to Tommy, "Hey don't cry Tommy, you've got us here." Tommy nodded at that and tried to stop his crying.

"Geez. The kid's like a faucet." J.P said earning a glare from me.

"Don't worry Tommy. You're safe now that you're with us." Zoe said.

"Toot toot"

I think the train just spoke. The lights all turned off and we were thrown to the floor as the train hit a giant bump, when I hit the ground I closed my eyes. I opened my eyes to see the reflection of a girl with long white hair, silver eyes, wearing a blue tunic, steel armor, and a blue skirt. I blinked as it disappeared and looked to see that the others also had it happen to them, one of them was a large beetle.

"Welcome to the Digital World, Yume. This is your D-Tector." The voice said from my pocket, I took out what used to be my phone and looked to see a white gadget it had sky blue accents on it.

'Digital world? Sounds like something my cousin Izzy liked to talk about after he got back that one year from summer camp.' I thought, an image of the carrot topped teen with his computer passed through my mind.

"Toot toot" uh... The train said? Was the train talking? Could trains even talk?

"Did you guys get that message?" I vaguely heard Takuya say.

"WOO WOO!" The train basically bellowed.

"Gah!" We all exclaimed wincing at how loud it was. I held my ears as I felt some sweat go down the side of my face.

"You could hear that on Mars man!" Takuya said. I looked at the window to see little ghost like creatures flying across the sky, there were so cute that I cringed.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked.

"They look like it." Tommy said.

"Or marshmallows. They'd go great with chocolate." J.P said. One of them put its face right up to the window and made a scary face, effectively scaring Zoe. It was pretty amusing to say the least.

"Ah!" Zoe said as the creatures all flew away.

"Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! OH! What have I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back out!?" Takuya said.

"Calm down Tako*." I said.

"Geez. Calm down Takuya. We're all in this together." Zoe said, I think I'm going to agree with her often. We were going into a large metal structure; I guess that's the end of this train ride.

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghosts' things there. Not that I was scared or anything." Zoe said.

"Yeah. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." J.P stated, I had to agree with him on that one.

"I kind of agree with him on that one..." I said quietly.

"Hmph!" Zoe said. Crossed her arms across her chest as the train came to a stop and the doors opened.

"Human kids to play with! Don't burn them this time" The little white Creatures said. I stepped out of the train and the others were ejected onto the floor. I sighed at that as a few of the white ghost like creatures started to bump into my legs.

"Hehe. First step's a doosie. Hehe." A voice said. I started to chuckle silently. I then went off to explore. It was all made of metal and I gave a yawn as I found a large building.

"Wow..." I mumbled, I was then hit in the stomach by something yellow and bunny like. I hit the ground with a small "ooff."

"Hey Bokomon! What is this?" The thing asked, the red pants on it was pulled by the waist band until it was snapped back and caused the little creature to get off my stomach. I sat up and I noticed a second creature.

"Neemon that is a human child." A little egg like creature said, it was wearing a pink waist band. I was reminded of the word 'Digi' it struck me as familiar and it hit me, it was the species that Izzy talked about, and how could I forget?

"Uhh... Are you guys Digimon?" I asked.

"Indeed we are, my name is Bokomon and that imbecile over there is Neemon." The egg like creature said. He was a little harsh to the little yellow guy.

"Huh, I always thought Izzy was making up the digital world when he told me about it, my name is Yume by the way." I said.

"Izzy?" Bokomon asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he said he visited it one summer and had to help defeat a devil like creature that was using black gears to control Digimon." I said. Bokomon looked at me surprised.

"That is the oldest tale in my book!" He said. I blinked and smiled.

"Izzy would find that pretty interesting, oh by the way the others are back at the train, I'm going to go look around, see you later Bokomon." I said as I got to my feet and walked off. I had to stop when something grabbed me by the back of my white dress shirt and dragged me along the ground. I felt heat from a fire and closed my eyes. I opened them and looked up to see a dark dog holding my shirt with its teeth; I will admit that I was slightly scared.

"That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that's why we need your help." I heard Bokomon say.

"Hey! Isn't that Yume?" Neemon asked.

"Indeed it is!" I heard the panicked shout of Bokomon.

"Where is the ancient Spirit?" I heard Cerberumon state, "I can sense the Spirit's presence all over this town. I must destroy it!" I grimaced and tried to hang on as the Digimon jumped. I hit the ground, as Cerberumon landed; I was going to have bruises after this.

"No way! It's mine! I... Uhh..." Takuya started. Bokomon gave a nervous laugh. Even I gave a wiry chuckle at that.

"Then you will be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze!" Cerberumon said. I felt the heat of fire again and looked to see a ring of fire surrounding Takuya and Bokomon. I am lucky that my hair or clothes didn't catch on fire.

"What are you crazy?! Run already!" I yelled to the three.

"Shut it!" Cerberumon said. I yelped slightly as it moved me, slamming into the ground again.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Takuma yelled back.

"Anywhere but here! Whoa..." I heard Neemon say.

"That mutt is going to eat up the whole bridge." Bokomon said. I noticed strands of silver and bluish purple code come to the Digimon that had me in its jaws. It released me and tossed me towards the others; I landed and slid slightly before coming to a stop in front of Takuya. He helped me up and I noticed that Bokomon was trying to hide behind my legs.

"Oh great!" Takuya said. I second that motion.

"It's doing it in a process, I've only seen that once when I was destroying a computer program." I muttered.

"There go the train tracks." Neemon said. That's when Takuya started to slip. We all then fell to the ground below; I grabbed a hold on Bokomon and Neemon before I landed on my feet. That's when a beeping caught my attention.

"Hey my D-Tector." Takuya said. His D-Tector pointed to a large bonfire, "No way." The bonfire then became a beam of light.

"I-Incredible." I said as Bokomon jumped from my arms.

"What is...?" Takuya asked.

"It's the Spirit." Bokomon said, "The Spirit of Flame."

"The Spirit? That wasn't so hard. Time to go home! But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do." Takuya thought aloud. I heard Cerberumon land on the ground.

"No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed!" Cerberumon said. I narrowed my eyes and went over to a scrap pile and grabbed a metal pipe and stood in front of the two Digimon as Cerberumon began to run towards us. I brought the pipe down onto its head and the pipe broke. My eyes widened slightly before a paw hit me and I was pushed out of the way and into a wall hitting my head hard enough to be knocked unconscious. When I came to I was in the arms of something and being put into the ground. I looked up to see a light orange haired blue eyed person who had put me down. It then turned into Takuya.

"Thanks man." I said. Takuya nodded and almost passed out. I put an arm around his shoulders and kept him on his feet, he nodded in slight thanks as I noticed the new area surrounding the little area we were in.

* * *

"You are the digidestined; it is your destiny to save the digital world." Bokomon said explaining as everyone else joined us. I blinked at him and then nodded.

"Makes sense." I shrugged. That caused me to gain some looks from my human companions. Izzy was right on the money about the digital world, I was going to go on a little faith about the stories he told me when I was little, we smaller at least.

"W-what?" I asked. I simply got questioning looks from the humans of the group.

* * *

*1: Yume is referring to Takuya as Taku which means, Octopus in Japanese.

2: This chapter has been revised since I have updated my way of writing, it's longer for one and reads pretty well, I originally wrote this on my phone but I moved it to my computer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2. Lobomon.

* * *

"Yume Shiro, continue your search." The female voice said. I was trying to rest after being thrown at a wall, but I guess searching for a spirit was more important.

"Uh... Right..." I stated half awake. My head was killing me and a tiny globe with a red dot just appeared. Oh. How pleasant, I'm going back to sleep. I woke up to Zoe shaking me.

"Okay the white haired person is awake please stop shaking them." I stated. My head was no longer hurting so I was in a much better mood, though my body was in slight pain.

"We can't find Tommy or P.J," Zoe said worried. My idiot senses went off.

"Let's split up and look." I said. Takuya and Zoe nodded. I had run down a couple of metal alley ways but still couldn't find J.P or Tommy. I frowned deeply as a little white puffball with ears jumped past me. I stared at it in slight confusion; I wonder what it could be doing by itself.

"Yume?" I heard from behind me after the little puffball was gone. I turned to see Kouji. I smiled and waved at him.

"Hey Kouji, what's up?" I asked.

"Do you know why two of the others were running from the white creatures?" Kouji asked.

"That's an accident waiting to happen..." I stated," The Digimon probably want the chocolate J.P has." I made a face and then sighed. Those two were going to be troublesome. I really want to know what kind of Digimon that went past me was.

"You seem to have something on your mind." Kouji said, he sounded slightly uncertain.

"I have question and I know my cousin Izzy can answer most of them, I just need to find a computer or something..." I said trailing off.

"Good luck with that..." Kouji said before he walked off. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at him before going back to walking around.

"If I was a computer in the digital world where would I be?" I muttered, I stopped and leaned against a pole only to go right through it. I blinked as I hit a stone tile ground softly. Inside were walls that were covered with green lights that seemed to be connected to something and giving commands. I walked up closer to the green lights and I noticed binary code running through the light. I found what everything was connected to and I found a very old bulky laptop sitting on a pedestal.

"Just what I was looking for, how weird. This isn't natural…" I muttered as I turned on the Laptop.

"Startup commencing, welcome to the digital world Shiro Yume, this will help on your journey through the digital world." The female voice said as a symbol appeared on the laptop screen. I smiled. As I noticed a small world that looked exactly like earth, I clicked on it and I found myself on Internet explorer. I signed into my face came and tried to video chat with Izzy, it was a few seconds until the familiar teen with bright red hair came onto the screen.

"Yume? Where are you?" Izzy asked as he looked at me in shock.

"The digital world." I told him, "And no, I'm not telling a joke, but I need to get back to the others, I have a feeling that something is going to happen."  
"Keep the connection going, I'll run a program to try and figure out what happened." Izzy told me and I could hear him tapping away on his key board as I closed it with a small smile, I then placed it in my bag. I ran off to find Zoe or Takuya; even Kouji would be a welcomed sight.

* * *

"How did we get in here?" Zoe asked me. I blinked. I thought that being a part of the action might've given her an idea. I looked around the dark area and sighed quietly.

"We walked and then fell down a hole." I said bluntly. I readjusted my bag on my back and we continued walking so we could find J.P. and Tommy.

"Where could they have gotten off to?" Takuya asked.

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy. He didn't even want to be here in the first place!" Zoe said.

"Yeah, you're right. He really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him." Takuya said, I gave a snort at that.

"Look at you, pretending to be all mature! How adorable!" Zoe said.

"It kind of is." I said in agreement with Zoe.

"Hey! What do you mean, pretending? I'm in the sixth grade!" Takuya said trying to defend himself.

"Really? You're in the same grade as I am? Who'd have thought? I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least!" Zoe said.

"Wait a minute! What's that supposed to mean?" Takuya asked.

"When's your birthday?" Zoe asked.

"In August!" Takuya said.

"Hah! I knew it! I am older, I was born in May. That makes me a grand total of three months older than you." Zoe said.

"I'm older then both of you, I was born January 1st and I'm in my last year is high school." I said.

"Huh? Uhh...That doesn't mean anything." Takuya said.

"Whatever." Zoe said. I noticed something green and white on the ground. I picked it up.

"Doesn't this belong to Tommy?" I asked holding it up.

"I guess that we should just keep moving, staying here won't help us find Tommy and J.P. in this cavern." Takuya said.

'Oh he said something intelligent for once…' I thought, 'Gah they left me behind!' I frowned deeply and ran off in a random direction; I tripped and slid for a few feet. I think I've fallen more in the digital world then I ever have in the real world.

"I could've done without that..." I muttered.

"Man, you slid about ten feet." I heard the familiar voice of Kouji.

"Indeed, anyway have you-" I was cut off as I spotted something that caught Koujis attention. It was a creepy entrance to a different part of the cave.

"What's this?" Kouji asked. I shrugged and we both went in.

"Help! Somebody!" Okay that's J.P.

"I'm not a chocolate bar! Wooah!" Okay that was definitely Tommy.

"Huh?" Kouji and I said at the same time.

"Help! Anyone, please!" J.P. yelled. I frowned and went through.

"Bloody idiots." I muttered and I started to run towards the source of the voices.

"Hey wait!" Kouji called. I turned to him completely serious.

"Tommy is down there, he's a small child and I don't want to see him get hurt." I told him. He looked a little surprised and nodded slightly.

"They messed with Pagumon, that type of Digimon can be very nasty." I heard Izzy say from my connection with him.

"Izzy are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course I am, Geez Yume, you underestimate my programming." Izzy said, I could hear the smile in his voice. I slid down one of the metal pipes before breaking it off and hitting one of the Pagumon with it.

"Yume!" Tommy called. J.P. even made a sound of happiness. I hit a Pagumon into the wall and gave a smile of triumph.

"Not yet, human! Don't smile yet..." It said. It then glowed white for a second and a much larger Digimon stood where it did, it also gave off a very bad smell. It smelt like a dumpster that had been left out in the humid summer heat.

"Izzy analysis on this Digimon, please..." I said to my cousins as I pointed the laptops web cam to it.

"That's Raremon, a sewer Digimon. If the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its Acid Sludge attack will. Be careful you guys." Izzy said.

"Thanks Izzy." I said, as I closed the laptop.

"Don't mention it." Izzy said.

"W-I'll eat you up." Raremon said. I blinked at it. It then went to attack; I jumped out of the way and grabbed Tommy to get him out of the way. Kouji and I backed out of its way and right up to a hole.

"Tch." I said as Tommy whimpered and burrowed his face into my shoulder. I noticed that Takuya and Zoe had showed up near J.P.

"Spirit, wake up! I need you! Come on, I'm not kidding here! Uh...uh!" Takuya said.

"Hey Takuya, no pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before Stinky there turns your friends into goop." Bokomon said.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon taunted.

"Come on, come on! SPIRIT! Ahhh!" Takuya shouted in frustration.

That's when Takuya spirit evolved and turned into Agunimon. He then attacked the giant sewer waste that was the Digimon Raremon. Raremon was sent back a few feet and I was preparing to run to the other side.

"Now's your chance! Run!" He said. That's when he devolved back to normal.

"Oh!" We all said in unison. I wasn't expecting that to happen.

"What's going on? I turned back into me!" Takuya asked as I noticed the whole placed covered in holes. I placed Tommy down; I heard a sad sound from the small boy and smiled.

"He was using his acid sludge attack to create holes in the surrounding area that was rather smart for a pile of toxic waste." I stated. I noticed a green sludge attack coming our way.

"Watch out! Oh no!" Takuya said grabbing Tommy and accidentally pushing Kouji and I into the giant hole. We fell until a light flew towards Kouji he seemed to see something that I could only dismiss as a light. Probably the spirit for his D-Tector.

"Is it a spirit?" I heard Izzy ask.

"I have no clue but now isn't the time Izzy, besides there's probably a lot of code going on at the moment." I said quietly. That's when Kouji disappeared into the light and I continued to fall but slowly. I suddenly found myself in the arms of a giant Digimon in grey, I looked up to see red eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. He was wearing a grey scarf he looked down at me before setting me down on my feet.

"Now hurry and get out of the way." He said, his voice sounded like Koujis but slightly different.

"Okay..." I said nodding before running off to the others.

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon!" Bokomon said as he looked into his book.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful! In my whole life!" Zoe said.

"Trust me it was strange to be in the position I had been." I thought glancing at Zoe from the corner of my eye.

"Me neither!" J.P. said.

"You can say that again!" Takuya said.

'Oh no! Acid Sludge!' I thought covering my mouth. I was worrying about Kouji a little bit, sure the guy was rough around the edges but he seemed like a good person.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon said as he attacked with what looked like a lightsaber. It sliced through the Digimon and it became surrounded by code.

"Now, you talking trash heap! Uh! Prepare to be recycled! Fractal code...digitize!" Lobomon said. He digitized the fractal code before turning back into his normal self.

"Molto bravissimo!" Zoe said, I went over to Kouji.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I went to help him up and I got a glare from him.

"Don't touch me." Kouji snapped.

"Why don't you just bite off my head next time?" I said bluntly.

"Uh...what?" Takuya asked as he walked over to us.

"I don't need your help. Or anyone else's. ...But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts." Kouji said.

"I didn't do it so you'd owe me, you know." Takuya said.

"My name's Kouji Minamoto. And you are...? ...So, are you gonna tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name." Kouji said.

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya said.

"Takuya, huh? See ya." Kouji said before walking off.

"What's his deal?" J.P asked.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here. This place smells like dead fish!" Zoe said.

"He reminds me of Matt from when we were kids..." Izzy said. I laughed.

"Yeah but Matt seems to be a cool guy now, at least he got over what was bothering him." I said.

"True." Izzy said in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"It was smart of you to wait outside the fire terminal." Izzy said as I chatted with the red headed teenager on the laptop that seemed to have infinite battery power.

"Yeah, I doubt that Tommy is going to go home." I said.

"Hmm.. Always an excellent judge of character and a computer genius." Izzy said. I snapped and smiled.

"Just like you," I said.

Izzy chuckled and then sighed.

"It seems that time isn't going that fast, it seems as though you could spend months there and only actually spend minutes." Izzy said. I thought for moment.

"So.. Have you been to the forest terminal?" I asked.

"No I haven't, it seems as if you might be in a future digital world or even a new one, be on your toes." Izzy said. I nodded and closed the laptop and put it in my bag.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

We were walking along the Trailmon tracks.

"Uh, I hope you plan on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Bokomon said.

Takuya glanced at him.

"Hm? " he asked and we all stopped.

"You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon, one of the Ten Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon, only you have the power to save us! You must help us return the parts of the Digital World that have been destroyed!" Bokomon said.

"I think you need to calm down, buddy. " Takuya said.

"Tako, he's been stuck in a decaying world for a while he's allowed to be as fired up as he is." I said.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your buddy! I don't think you understand the summarily of the situation here, in fact the only one who seems to understand is Yume!" Bokomon said.

"Hm. " the others said as I kept Tommy on my back.

"Sorry, didn't mean to yell. But we need the data from the fractal code, it's the only way to rebuild the Digital World. Please, help us get the fractal code back, save our world before it's too late. Will you?" Bokomon asked.

Takuya didn't answer.

" Neemon! Don't just stand there like a cheap TV antennae, I need your help! Say something! " Bokomon said to the yellow bunny like Digimon.

"Some...thing. "Neemon said. I started to laugh silently, Tommy made a noise of surprise.

"Hey I think you broke her." Tommy said as he noticed the smile on my face grow at his words.

"Believe it or not I actually have a sense of humour." I said.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?! "Bolomon said snapping neemons waistband again.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

Day turned to night and we were at the edge of a cliff where the Trailmon tracks were broken on both sides and we all look down.

"Uh, this is a fine mess." Bokomon said as I shifted Tommy on my back.

"So what now?" Zoe asked.

"Check it out guys, that trail leads to the bottom." J.P said.

We saw lights.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." I muttered.

"Looks like a village down there, maybe they can help us.

" Takuya said hopefully. The others ran down the stairs on the cliff side. We made it to the bottom quickly.

"Yume can you put me down please?" Tommy said. I smiled and let the smaller boy down.

"That's weird, I could've sworn those lights were coming from right here. " J.p. Said as Tommy hopped down from my back.

"Looked like that to me. "Zoe said.

"Takuya. " Tommy said tugging on Takuyas shirt.

"Uh." Takuya said turning around.

He turned and around and we followed.

"What is that? " Takuya asked.

"Izzy, you might want to see this.." I said. I opened the lap top and showed him the ten inscriptions on the wall and an engraving of an angel next to it.

"Kinda pretty. "Zoe said.

"I've never seen something like this before, I'll take a picture for you." Izzy said.

"Pretty? Pretty she says. "Bokomon said.

"Uh! In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the Digital World. One day an angel digimon called Lucemon appeared and taught them how to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. Lucemon was a wise, kind ruler, but the peace in the Digital World was short-lived. Lucemon, obsessed with his power, began to torment the peace loving digimon until they could take no more. It was then that the ten brave warriors rose up against him, after a fierce battle, they defeated Lucemon, restoring the peace. The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of troubles. " Bokomon read aloud from his book.

"Read it to me again. " Neemon said.

" Hm...no. " Bokomon said shutting the book and putting it away in his pink waist band. We all turned around at a sudden appearance of light.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

The elder and two other Candlemon talk amongst themselves before the elder floated over to us.

"Please forgive our rude behavior, my dear young friends. We are the Candlemon Tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So which one of you inherited the Spirit of the Legendary Warrior? "He asked.

" It was this one, Takuya." Bokomon said as he pointed to said boy.

"Uh... " Takuya said sheepishly.

"Ah well you certainly have a brave face, young man. On behalf of all the Candlemon Tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guests." The elder said. The moment he said 'be our guests' the song from beauty and the beast started to play in my head, it was heard to contain my laughter.

"Something doesn't seem quite right."Takuya said.

"That's what Yume said." Tommy said, I smiled at the Orange hat wearing kid.

"At least you listen to me." I said. He smiled and blushed up at me

"Come along, don't dawdle." The elder said. We arrived at a fire, with the Candlemon dancing around it with clovers singing 'ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha' and there's a giant stick in it with engravings in it.

"Looks like a giant birthday party."Takuya said. I tilted my head as I started to feel slightly sleepy.

"It's for you, my friends! A welcome ceremony, enjoy! Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame!" The elder said.

"Ha!"

That didn't sound good..They tossed some clover into the fire and it spread a green dust that the Candlemon spread by waving their arms. Bokomon held up one of the clovers.

"Uh! Look at this! It's sleeping clover!" He said. I felt my eyes begin to close as I dropped to my knees trying to fight off sleep.

"It's nappy time anyway." Neemon said.

"I can't keep my eyes open." Zoe said.

"Yeah." J.P. agreed, I completely went to the ground and attempted to keep my eyes open.

"Night. " Tommy said curling up to me.

"So you've claimed the Spirit of Agunimon, have you? Ha! We'll soon shed some light on this!" The elder said as I continued to struggle to stay awake. The others were asleep and the Candlemon attacked them,effectively waking them up. The Candlemon had tied Bokomon and Neemon tup and we had jumped into the river swimming next to the candle.

"Yume!Takuya! Zoe! JP! Tommy! Run!" Bokomon called.

"Yeah run, humans! Lava Loogie!" A candlemon said.

They started to spit fire at us and we swam away in the river next to us.

"Go under!" I said. We dove under the surface and swam away to a large area covered by a few rocks, it kept us out of sight of the pathway.

"I'll distract them, then on my signal, you guys make a break for it." Takuya said.

"Some plan." Zoe said sarcastically.

"You are dead meat if they catch you." I said, if we died here we die in real life.

"Yume is right, it's too dangerous Takuya." A very familiar voice said.

"Is that T.K?" I asked.

"T.K?" Zoe asked. I nodded.

"He's a good guy a friend to my cousin Izzy." I said.

"Hang on a minute, Mr. President, I don't remember electing you leader of this stupid club. Right?" J.P. said.

"Yeah, that's right. We're all in this together so any decisions we make we make as a team, okay?" Zoe said.

"Besides the candlemon can't stand water, why not try setting a trap for them?" I suggested.

"It could work but I'm sure fire will work against fire." Takuya said. I looked at him as if he was stupid.

"I really want to help but I'm too slow. You guys should just go on without me." Tommy said.

"That's not happening." I said instantly.

"That's not an option! If I spirit evolve to Agunimon I can stomp out the Candlemon." Takuya said.

"Right, spirit boy. Better check your digimon instruction manual before you try something dumb like that again. " j.P. Said.

"He's right, you shouldn't try and fight alone, you're not very good at it yet." Zoe said.

"Besides fire will only feed fire have you never played Pokemon?" I asked.

"Here they come, duck! " J.P ducked under and the Candlemon passed and we soon came up again.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just get Tommy out of here, okay?"Takuya said. He swam under and away.

"Okay, let's move!" J.P said as he started climbing. Me and Zoe shared a look, both of us being in skirts, and sent Tommy up after him.

"Sometimes I wonder if boys are supposed to be this dense." I said to Zoe.

"You said it." She said agreeing. We started to climb up the rocks behind us.

"I see one of them, get him!" A candlemon said gaining our attention. We turned to see Takuya being chased by two Candlemon.

"Takuya!" We all called when his D-Tector got knocked out of his hand. I shut my eyes as a candlemon came up to him.

"Spirit Evolution time!" Takuya said as he was suddenly surrounded by a white light.

"Yay! Agunimon!" Zoe and the others cheered. I turned away and was met with the scene of a frozen cave.

"When did this happen?" I thought, completely confused.

"What's wrong? " Tommy asked.

"Fire attacks don't work on Candlemon, he should know that!" Zoe said shrilly.

"Yeah that wasn't too bright. Come on, I better get us out of this hole before we get waxed." J.P stated as he turned, slipping on the ice,"I hate ice-skating."

"Be careful, Tommy." Zoe said.

"I'm trying." Tommy said as he clutched at my skirt as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Wow, I didn't see that before." J.P said getting up.

"We'll be safe from those hotheads in there." Zoe started to fiddle with his D-Tector.

"Please give me a spirit, I want to help!" He said.

"Give it up kid, the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors would never give their power to a pipsqueak like you. Looks like it's really up to me." J.P said.

"Don't listen to him, you have greater strength then you or him realise." I said to Tommy.

"Oh man, I wish this came with a manual. " J.p complained as his fiddled with his own D-Tector.

"And I wish you didn't complain constantly." I stated. Tommy then suddenly got up.

"Uh, Agunimon hang on!" Tommy said as he ran down the rocks and I to the water.

"Tommy!" I called as I too got up and followed.

"What's happening Yume?" T.K asked.

"Candlemon we're being attack at the moment T.K." I said as I panted. Tommy stood in the water and was using his hat to splash water at the Candlemon.

"Light out...ya meanies! I won't be just...a little kid in the way...ever again! " Tommy said. I smiled with pride at how brave he was being. I started to help, I started to kick water at the Candlemon. A bright light shoots up, a spirit is in it, from the ice cave and goes down to Tommy.

The spirit floated in front of Tommy and freezes the water.

"Huh? It's a spirit! "Tommy said.

"It's yours Tommy." I said.

He held out his D-Tector and a light enfolds the spirit pulling it into the D-Tector.

"Spirit, come to me." Tommy stated as I freed my feet from the ice that were sticking to my school shoes.

"Kumamon!" I heard tommys voice say as a cute little polar bear wearing a hat appeared.

"What in blazes!" The elder exclaimed.

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson! Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon said before he breathed out an icy wind. He froze some of the candlemon and one of them digivolved.

"That's Wizardmon, this mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks." Came T.K's voice.

"Crystal Freeze!" Kumamon said.

"Take off, teddy!" Wizardmon said kicking Kumamon away, I was turned to and I quickly dashed over to Kumamon barely missing a flame attack.

"Ha ha ha, looks like the Great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy buildup. How about a little Magical Game? Ta ta!" Wizardmon said before disappearing, I blinked and saw that I could see how the area would move slightly and followed wizardmon as he attacked Agunimon. Agunimon broke free of the hardened wax as I helped Kumamon up.

"That was weird." Kumamon stated.

"Huh?" Agunimon asked as he watched the air move as I did.

"Up here! I know, let's play catch!" Wizardmon said. He shoot lightning bolts at Agunimon and I, Agunimon who dodged them, and myself I was able to get out of the way as well. I yelped as I got a tiny shock.

"Not bad, Legendary Warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve. Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose." Wizardmon sneered. He held up his staff and created copies of himself to surround Agunimon.

"Which is the real Wizardmon?" I heard Jp say. I looked at the ground.

"Kumamon look the other wizardmon don't have shadows but that one does." I said.

"Agunimon hit the one that has a shadow!" Kumamon yelled. Agunimon nodded and kicked the real wizardmon. The Wizardmon's fractal code showed and Agunimon took out his D-Tector.

"I never did believe in magic, here's a trick for ya. Fractal Code...Digitize!" Agunimon said.

"That was so unbelievably lame..." I said dead panning.

He scaned the code turning Wizardmon back into Candlemon.

"Ha cha cha... " the candlemon said.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"I'm afraid I owe you all an apology. The truth is we thought you might possess the Spirits of Legendary Warriors, but we still had to make sure. I'm sorry we didn't trust you. " the elder said apologising.

"So then all of this has been a test? " Tommy asked.

"That pretty much stinks. You're lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that!" Takuya said angrily.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry." The elder said.

"Fractal Code rendered." Said Takuyas D- Fractal Code flew up and created the missing tracks.

"Wizardmon help within him the Fractal Code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon. Young Takuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon, but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the Forest Terminal, but it is a perilous journey." The elder said.

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys, there's still time to go home." JP said.

"Hm, hm. You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." Zoe said.

"Why would I even care about that? Shorty can have it. It's just that being here is like working." JP said.

"And we all know how ya feel about that!" Takuya said.

We all laughed at his words.

A Trailmon crossed the bridge.

"Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge. " Takuya said.

"It wasn't a race Tako.." I stated bluntly.

"I wonder if Kouji is going to the forest terminal as well..." I thought as we began walking across the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4. Kazemon.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

The next morning we were walking along the tracks again.

"So guys are we there yet?" JP asked for a second time.

"If he asks that again.. I shall... Strike him." I said trying to find the right words.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture? Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no." Takuya said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm tired, let's take a rest." Tommy said. I silently agreed with him. Izzy had stopped the connection but left a program that could recognise any Digimon. Tommy stopped and Takuya pushed him as he ran.

"But there's a scenic lookout just ahead! You know JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya said.

"So he made mistake, what are you gonna do, take away his bowling shoes?"Zoe said.

"Bowling shoes?" I asked easing a brow, 'it's hot give me a break' was the look I got I nodded. We heard a Trailmon and Takuya turned around and waved his arms.

"Hey! Hey! It's a Trailmon! Hey!"Takuya said happily.

"Uh, finally." Zoe said. A pink Trailmon stops.

"Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"Oh I overate at my last stop, besides I'm a freight train, no riders, no exceptions." The trailmon said in a slight accent it sounded slightly Austrian. Zoe ran to his side and climbed on.

"Trailmon, I am as light as bubble wrap, I'm diamo!" Zoe said. I got on as well, the others followed.

"Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said. The trailmon started laughing and shaking effectively getting us off.

"Oh your little fingers are tickling me something awful. It's too much!" The trailmon said, he then started to ride away,"I'd like to bend the rules but I'm just too ticklish! Sorry kids! Keep on this track, you'll get there."

"So much for...getting there soon."Takuya groaned as the rest of us got up.

"Come back here! Trailmon!" Zoe yelled.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

We continued walking and arrived at a fork in the tracks.

Bokomon jumped on the lever switching the tracks back forth.

"The track splits here, now which way to go? Left or right? Right or left or up or down, on or off, fast or slow? Time to make a decision. Uh, I made myself sick... " Bokomon said. Takuya pointed to the right.

"This way." He said.

Zoe pointed to the left.

"That way." She said. I saw a forest.

"It's that way." I said pointing left.

"Er, you're wrong!" Takuya said.

"Is it because we're women?" I asked, my voice cold. Tommy gave a scared sound.

"Why? Just because we disagree with you?" Zoe asked holding me back from clobbering Takuya,"Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees? And will you calm down!?"

"Trailmon said stay on this track and your way curves left! You think you know everything!" Takuya said as JP picked me up and sling me over his shoulder.

"Well I'm right!" Zoe said.

"So you wanna go right?" Takuya asked.

"No! I'm going the way that makes sense! Later!" Zoe said.

"See ya!" Takuya said. Tommy filled Takuya and I made sure JP followed Zoe.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Put me down.. Please?" I said to JP as we entered an area with a large tree in the middle, JP nodded and put me down on my feet.

"For a high schooler you sure are light.." JP stated.

"I do gymnastics and Kendo." I stated. I noticed a sign.

"Breezy Village... Huh..." I said reading it aloud.

"Oh you read Digimon?" Bokomon asked. I held up my laptop.

"Izzy sent me a translator.." I said.

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked as I put my lap top away.

"Welcome, tourists. " said a very welcomed voice sarcastically. We turned and saw Kouji on the bench on the other side of the train tracks dip.

"So this isn't it. " Kouji stated getting up.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

"Hey Koji, what's up? " Zoe said. Kouji jumped down and started to leave.

" Where ya goin'?" Zoe tried again.

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for askin'." Kouji stated coldly.

"Oh you're so antisocial!" Zoe said fuming slightly.

"He reminds me of white chocolate, it may look good, but no taste." JP said.

"Excuse you I happen to like white chocolate then again it is your opinion.." I said.

"This isn't quite right, Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forest greenery, but theres not much to see." Bokomon said. A hanging sign fell with a thump causing dust from the ground to rise.

"Spectacular view? Of what, a dump?" JP asked. Zoe walked off and JP followed. I went a different direction and ran into Digimon that were red and green and reminded me of plant type pokemon.

"Uh hello." I said shyly to the giggling Digimon as my hand was grabbed by one and I was brought inside a home.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"How thoughtful of you to invite us for lunch." Zoe said as we ate a soup given to us by the Floramon.

"Yeah thanks, mm, I wouldn't mind a bowl or ten." JP said.

"Thank you for the food." I said bowing in respect to the flower Digimon. We all ate some.

"Ahh so tasty!" I said,

"Molto buono! Yum!" Zoe said.

"Um, melted what?" JP asked.

"Molto buono, it's Italian for delicious. This soup's great!" I explained. The flower digimon cheer.

"I must know, what do you call this soup?" Zoe asked.

"Clam soup a la Floramon. It's all in the way it's prepared." One Floramon answered.

"Allow us to demonstrate how we do it." Another made some fruit appear in their hands.

"To make it you use your head and a ripe clam fruit." The first one said.

"Don't tell me.." I thought with a smile as I continued to eat until my bowl was empty.

"Oh?" Zoe asked.

"Uh, use your head?" JP asked.

Two petals open on the Floramon's heads and they placed the fruit inside.

"Two, three, four."

"When you take a little clam fruit and you mix it in your stew, you make the most delicious soup, the flavor's never dull. We shake our heads both up and down and sing this song more tuneful, a little bit of us resides in every yummy spoonful!" All the Floramon said as they danced.

"And...it's ready, enjoy." A Floramon said. Another Floramon walked over to me and from the tip of her four petals on her head soup pours into the bowl.

"Uh!" JP and Zoe said in slight disgust.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"There, it's fresh. Eat up." Floramon said. I nodded and began to eat again Zoe waved her hands and JP shook his head no.

"Thanks!" Neemon said.

"Delicious! " Bokomon said.

"It's brain food." Floramon said. I choked on my soup as I tried not to laugh.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

We all ended up planting or digging.

"I should call you miracle worker, it's a miracle when you work." Bokomon said to Neemon. Neemon stopped a mini-wheelbarrow filled with dirt and Bokomon.

"Onward!" Bokomon said. Neemon emptied the dirt spilling it and Bokomon. I gave a ligh as I planted the white flowers into patterns.

"There, if we keep working this place will look fantastic in no time." Zoe said as she helped plant the purple flowers.

"Hm." The Floramon said dropping their heads.

"No?" Zoe asked surprised.

"The Mushroomon'll wreck it." A Floramon said. I heard something in the tress rustle. I turned and squinted at the forest.

"Mushroomon?" Zoe asked. Giant fungus jumped up in front of JP and some Floramon. I blinked in surprise.

"Huh?!" JP asked in confusion.

"Nice try, bye-bye!" The giant fungus said. They threw bombs that exploded the flowers and sent the digimon and myself and JP back and Zoe closed her eyes from the light.

"Ah!" Zoe said. The smoke cleared and we heared some laughter. Three Mushroomon jump up.

"We are... " one said.

"The Mushroomon... " a second one said.

"Brothers, yeah!" A third, and last one, said.

"Oh not again." Floramon said. They landed on some branches.

"We thought you understood." A Mushroomon who I guess was the leader said.

"Planting trees and flowers- "

"Is a big waste of time."

"Please don't wreck all our plants." A Floramon pleaded.

The Mushroomon jumped up into the air.

"Giggle Grenade!" The three said in unison. They tossed down some mushroom shaped grenades that exploded and spread orange pollen. The smoke made the Floramon laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny? They're troubled." Zoe asked me, I shrugged, for once at a total loss. The Mushroomon landed.

"If you were a Floramon you'd be laughing too, our Giggle Grenades keep them in a good mood." The leader said.

"They get so tired from busting a gut that they can barely move, let alone plant stuff! "

"What did we ever do to all of you to deserve all this meanness? We used to greet the visitors at the station together, remember?" A Floramon asked.

"She's right. In those days you were real fun guys." Another asked. I laughed at that one.

"You Floramon were always more popular with the tourists! They all liked you better!" The leader said.

"No matter how hard we tried to please those looky-loos, they thought you flower girls were cuter and nicer than us spore guys!" The second in command said.

"But that's not true, they like you guys too!" A Floramon said.

"And your mushroom moose was so popular with the tourists. Ha ha ha ha, they liked it better than our soup." A second one said. The leader jumped up.

"That is enough! Mushroom Mash!"

They threw bombs at the houses and JP ran from the bombs.

"They're toastin' this place like an English muffin!" He exclaimed. It was so corny I chuckled at it.

" It's over! We've had it with your flower power!"

They don't like hippies? Is that what the Floramon are?

"And we're gonna- "

"Totally flatten Breezy Village!" The leader proclaimed.

Zoe walked to the Mushroomon, angry.

"Hold it!" She said, oh she was practically fuming.

She stopped in front of them.

"Huh?" Two of them said as I joined Zoe.

"You two just stand aside, girlies!" The leader said. Both me and Zoe slapped him on the face causing him to go backwards.

"Hm!" Zoe said.

"Hey now! That's my brother, why'd you slap 'em?" One of the Mushroomon said.

"You need to learn how to get along!" Me and Zoe said.

"Huh?" All three asked.

"Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick that doesn't give you the right to just go around destroying things! Try solving things peacefully." I walked to zoes side.

"Yeah now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go barging in here with your purple mushroom caps cause they're just plain ugly! Right?" JP said.

"You insulted them, that's totally wrong." Zoe stated bluntly.

"Huh? Uh... " Jp said turning to see that the Mushroomon were pissed.

"You shouldn't a said that! You're gonna get it!" The leader said.

"Charge!"

They chased him throwing bombs.

"Take this!"

" I didn't mean it!" JP stated holding up his D-Tector,"Hello? Spirit awaken! Hello spirit! Come on!"

"Nice try, bye-bye!" The Mushroomon said.

"Evolve! Spirit, come on!" JP said before he tripped and fell.

"JP! " Zoe and I called. From the hole in the lung tree a pink fairy looking spirit shines, floats up and flied over to Zoe. The spirit flew into Zoe's D-Tector and the symbol for Wind appears on the screen.

"Kazemon!" A pink haired girl with green wings wearing pink and a grey visor stood next to me.

"You can do it!" I said. Kazemon floated in the air above the Mushroomon.

"Evil creatures, be purified by the wind!" Kazemon said.

They jumped up.

"Nice try, butterfly!" The leader said. Kazemon held out her hands and pink waves shot up.

"Bye-bye!" All three of the Mushroomon said.

"Hurricane Waves!" Kazemon stated. The waves stopped the bombs and the Mushroomon growled.

"You pesky insect!" The leader growled. He jumped up and threw a bomb followed by his brothers. Kazemon put her hands on the ground and spun her legs in he air.

"Tempest Twist!" She said. Did she have to stare her attack, or is it saying it itself? She blew away the bombs and flew to them.

"Uh... " the leader said. I noticed that I was surrounded by holes because of the bombs, it seemed like that shouldn't have happened. Kazemon kicked the Mushroomon in the face. Kazemon flew back up right side up. The Mushroomon jump up.

"So- " the leader said.

"We're not through yet! " second in command said,

"Revenge time!" The third one said. They jumped down one at a time landing on each other. A fractal code gathered around them and they digivolved to a big tree stump looking digimon. He hit the ground with his arms and roared.

" That's Woodmon, a plant digimon whose Branch Smash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armor. " my laptop said. Kazemon ran to him.

"How bout a little Love Tap?" She asked. She bumped him in the face with her hip. His eyes turned to hearts.

"Your bark's much tougher than your bite!" Kazemon teased. She then kicked at his side.

"Enough!" Woodmon said. She flew back and kicked him again.

"Man am I good." Kazemon said.

"That really kinda tickled, my bark's feelin' all funny. But you see I'm not laughing, there is no escape from my Branch Smash!" Woodmon said. He hit her knocking her down.

"Oh!" Kazemon said as she hit the ground, she de-digivolves back to Zoe.

"Zoe!" JP and I called, I ran down one of the holes and back out as I rushed to the blondes side, dodging an attack by front flipping.

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Woodmon laughed as he continued to attack me.

"JP get Zoe out of dangers way!" I shouted. JP nodded and I dodged another attack that was aimed right to my face and responded with a kick to his side.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Koujis voice said distracting me. I lost my footing as a fist came my way.

"Branch Smash!" Woodmon said. I frowned and rolled out of the way in time, I tried to get up and walk but my ankle was caught by a root I couldn't dodge the next attack. That's when Kouji digivolved into Lobomon. Lobomon jumped down behind woodmon and readied his laser.

"Are you alright?" Lobomon asked.

"I'll be fine don't worry about me worry about your fight." I said. Lobomon nodded and started his attack.

"Lobo Kendo!" He jumped up and hit at Woodmon's forehead leaving a small cut.

"Huh? Ha ha ha ha ha! Was that a Love Tap?" Woodmon asked.

"Howling Laser!"

"Hm?"

Lobomon shot the laser and it went right through the cut to the other side.

"Ah!" Wii said as he was surrounded by fractal code.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil." Lobomon said as he held out a hand to me, I took it and he helped me up, the root around my ankle breaking easily.

"Thanks." I said. Woodmon tried to stay tough but the hole worsens. Lobomon held up his D-Tector.

"Shadow creature! Be purified by the light!" Lobomon said. Woodmon started to break up.

"Farewell Woodmon, for good!" Lobomon said,"Fractal Code...Digitize!" He scanned the code turning him into the three Mushroomon but good now.

"Hey, what happened to us?"

"Where are we?"

"Oh no."

They looked around.

"Were we in a bad dream?"

Lobomon jumped back and de-digivolves.

"Oh.." I said as I went up to the area. Kouji floated in the air for a minute.

"Kouji?" I asked. Said person dropped to the ground and breathed heavily. His D-Tector screen flashers.

"Push that button." I said,pointing to a slightly larger white button.

"Huh?" Kouji said, he pushed the button and the Fractal Code engulfed the ground.

"Fractal Code rendered." The code spread across the land making it lush green grass again.

"How pretty." I said quietly. The lung tree's leaves and color returns. .

I smiled and held out a hand to Kouji.

"Come on its just a hand." I said, he gave a half chuckle at that and took my hand, allowing me to help him up. I heard something in my pocket beep, causing me to blink in surprise. I took out my D-Tector and noticed that the red dot was moving on the map. It was going through the sky.

"Must not be my time yet..." I thought a little depressed, soon JP would be getting his... Wait... Why do I know that?

"You know Koji, you could try being friendly." Zoe said to a retreating Kouji.

" I don't get him, why do I try to like a guy that acts like that? Then again he seems to like you Yume." Zoe said smiling at me as if she was trying to say something, my cheeks turned red and I turned away from her.

"Not funny!" I said.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"We have returned!" Takuya and Tommy ran to us.

"You blew it, where were you two?" Zoe said.

"Uh, that's quite a story, after a while we thought you might need us so we decided to check back in. " Takuya said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No, you took a wrong turn and missed a once in a lifetime show. " Zoe said.

"Yeah right, don't try to psyche us out, Zoe. You know we didn't miss a thing." Takuya said.

"You did, she spirit evolved." I stated bluntly.

"Huh?" Tommy asked surprised.

"Wait, you did what?" Takuya asked.

"You spirit evolved? " Tommy asked. I took out my laptop and showed him a video.

"Mm hm." Zoe said proudly

I noticed that JP was standing away from us and I knew why, the two of us hadn't gotten our spirits yet. I know we were going to get them soon though!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5. Beetlemon

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

A Trailmon passed by on a bridge far from us as we stood watching it. A sandy wind blew and we had to cover ourselves and walk.

"Hey cool! My ears are full of sand!" Neemon said.

"Yes, and your head is full of rocks. " Bokomon said from inside my bag.

"Wow, I haven't been in a wind this strong since...well...ever." Tommy said. A Trailmon rode the track we were walking against and we ran off it.

"That was close." JP said.

"Why do things in the Digital World always come out of nowhere?" Takuya asked.

"What do you mean nowhere? We're walking along train tracks. " I said.

"So?" Takuya asked.

"So where there are tracks there's a train, it's kinda like the whole smoke-fire thing." Bokomon said. Some wind got sucked in a tube.

"Wow, awesome!" Tommy said. I nodded.

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Bokomon said.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Zoe asked.

" A division of Mother Nature Enterprises." Neemon said. Inside the building I saw metallic beetles.

"Buzz, two, three, four. " the beetles said.

"Hey, some digimon. " Takuya said.

"Kokuwamon, machine digimon. When they feel threatened they let out a million volt electrical charge, their special attack is Power Surge." My laptop stated.m

"Huh..." I said.

"What's wrong Yume?" Tommy asked as he held onto my hand.

"I feel like I've seen these kind of Digimon before.. But I haven't seen Digimon until I came here.. It's just strange that's all.." I stated. A Kokuwamon trips and the rest fell like dominoes letting out electricity.

"Ah." Tommy said.

"Well if there are that many digimon around then there must be some food around here somewhere." Bokomon said.

"Alright! Then let's have us a feast!" Takuya said. Takuya started to run in and JP stopped him.

"But Takuya, hold on." JP started. Takuya returned.

"Why? What's up?" Takuya asked.

"Listen Tacky, as long as you're headin' out to get some food, would you mind getting me an order to go with extra everything?" JP asked.

"What? I'm not the Pizza mon, it's every tummy for itself. " Takuya stated. He turned and barked.

"Hey!" JP yelled. I sighed as the others ran in. Alarms went off and a digimon hanging from a string attached to its head drops down in front of them.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! A warning from Minomon!" The Digimon said,"Are you not listening to me? I said 'Warning! Warning!"

"They're larva digimon." My laptop stated.

"Warning, no trespassers allowed in the Wind Factory. No entry! Leave now, go home! Stop! If you don't obey our warning we will commence our fierce attack!" It continued more dropped down.

"You have now been warned! Stop! What we're trying to say is get out!" The three said shrilly.

I sighed and pushed the boys out of the way and smile kindly.

"Ugh, boys. Excuse me but we're just here for a tour of the factory. " I said. The Minomon blushes lightly and talked amongst each other.

"It's hard to say no to you when you smile like that.." Takuya stated. I smiled and gave a chuckle.

"Then come on down!" The minomon said. Zoe smiled and JP fell over.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"This is cool!" Tommy said.

The others ran to a window where the Kokuwamon work.

"It's so amazing." Zoe said.

"This is great, I love watching other people work." JP said.

"It's terrible.." I muttered.

"We're not the only ones watching..." Bokomon said. We saw a green goblin looking digimon behind us.

"Goblimon, this ogre digimon loves being bad, his special attack is Goblin Strike." My laptop informed us.

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked us.

"Yeah." Zoe said.

"Do you have any questions?" Minomon asked.

"Can we slide on this floor on our socks?" Neemon asked. I perked up at that.

" If you feel you must, go ahead." Minomon said. I smiled at that. JP started hopping from one foot to the other.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"I really need to find a bathroom, like right now!" JP told us. He ran down the hallway.

"It's on the left!" Minomon told the blue jumpsuit wearing boy as he retreated.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"This is the backbone of Wind Factory." Minomon told us. Below us is a big machine.

" It's where all the latest ultra high-tech super machines are made!" Minomon continued.

"So cool." Tommy said.

"You call that an ultra high-tech super machine? Please." Bokomon said. Fans traveled on a conveyor belt to the inside of the machine.

"A fan?" Tommy asked.

"And an ugly one at that, I mean gray is so out." Zoe said.

"What's so high-tech about a stupid fan?" JP asked.

"Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper!" Minomon said.

"Can't argue with you there my friend." I said. Said Minomon drops behind us and we turned.

"Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts, are there any questions? " it asked. We all raised our hands.

"Yeah! Where is the cafeteria?" We asked. On our plates in the cafeteria there are an array of batteries.

"Uh!" JP said.

"Hm..." Takuya said.

"So, what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked.

"A 9 volt omelet?" Neemon said. I chuckled.

"Eat up everybody!" Minomon said.

"They're really lovely batteries, but-" I started.

"Oh you'll love them! They're our chef's special!" Minomon said. We looked at a Kokuwamon drain the electricity out of a battery.

"Just look at the Kokuwamon, they can't get enough!" Minomon said.

"Well..." I started.

"Oh..." Neemon said.

"Be sure to save room for dessert, it's alkaline." Minomon said.

"We can't eat this stuff!" Takuya and JP said and dropped the batteries. I sighed and gave it to a Kokuwamon who seemed overjoyed with the extra food.

"Say, don't you have any sugary treats lying around, you know, for special guests?" Tommy asked.

"How about a double A pie?" Minomon asked.

"No thanks!" We all said.

"Ah!" Minomon said as it flew on its string.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX .

"I'm worried we might've offended the Minomon." Zoe said.

"More than lunch offended us?" Takuya said. I sighed.

"Do you ever think about anything else then your stomach?" I asked.

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach? " JP asked, my question unanswered. He kicked a battery.

"Stupid batteries!" Takuya said.

It landed near the Goblimon and it grabed their attention.

"Huh?" Goblimon said. Takuya laughed nervously.

"Hey what's that?" Zoe asked.

"It's a building with a fence around it, too obvious an answer." Bokomon said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I muttered.

"Well let's check it out!" Takuya said as we rushed over to it. The elder Kokuwamon, signified by his cane and metallic moustache, stepped forward.

"So this- " Takuya started.

"Is where the Kokuwamon live." Zoe asked.

"At least they're out in the sunshine." Neemon said.

"Yes, where they can sweat and rust." I said. Four little Kokuwamon stepped forward.

"Hm?" I asked as they clutched my legs.

"You're kinda funny lookin'." They said before giggling. I smiled at the two as I tried to walk into the room with the others.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Where once there was there, there is now here, which is neither here nor there. " the elder said.

"If I said that made any sense, I'd be lying." Zoe said.

"Yeah I'm lost too." Tommy said.

"I get it, they lost their home, taken by the goblimon..." I said. A younger Kokuwamon stepped forward.

"Sorry, the Elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story would make more sense if we begin at the beginning, but your white haired friend is right, We Kokuwamon lived peacefully in the forest for generations, we played among the trees and had games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked! The wind at the Wind Factory had gotten weaker and the energy for the generator had gotten low. So their leader had us rounded up. They took us all from our beautiful wooden home and put us to work in the factory." The Kokuwamon said. I nodded in understanding.

"Here, not there." The elder said.

"Man that just blows." Tommy said.

"Yeah and everything seemed so normal when we were toured the factory. " Zoe said.

"No it didn't, I could place my finger on it but it felt like something was going on..." I said.

"I had a feeling something was wrong, my gut told me." JP said.

"Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all. So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?" Takuya said.

"Our labor is more they fought us for the Goblimon, it is not the main reason they keep us. You must understand they would never let you outsiders see what really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, but when we're frightened we emit electrical currents up to a million volts." The Kokuwamon said,"so they scare us, constantly. Sometimes they even pour water on us to short us out, then they use the electricity we give off at the factory. Or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads. And if all that doesn't work they show us pictures of people's feet. I've gotten so jumpy these days I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants!"

"Uhh... Pants?" I thought as I noticed there was none to be found.

"So that was the noise I heard when I came out of the bathroom." JP said.

"Scary here." The elder said.

"We're in the factory everyday, this really isn't very much fun for us at all. "

"It's no pay and hard work."

"And no vacations."

"Can't go there."

"Well why don't you leave?" I asked.

"Hm? "

"Yeah, when the goin' gets too tough the really smart ones take off." JP said.

"Are you out of your mind?! If they take off then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them all into little pieces!" Takuya asked.

"Let me guess, Tacky! You got some bright idea they should band together and fight back?" JP asked. The two growled.

"We're not really fighters and as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon security is just too tight."

"Those are the only options... I'm sorry.." I said softly my eyes softening before closing.

" I suppose if we had to choose, we would prefer the running option."

"If you run now you'll never stop running, but if you fight them you could be free forever. You won't have to do it alone, we'll help ya beat them." Takuya said.

"Hm?" A little one asked.

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway? What if we don't want any part of this fight, huh?" JP asked.

Zoe and Tommy stood up.

"I'm in." Zoe said.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy said.

"Excellent!" Bokomon and Neemon said in little Kokuwamon stood.

"Mhm!"

Two more stood up.

"Mm hm. "

"Right let's do it!" I said.

"This might be the most important moment of our lives."

"However short they may be!"

"Here, here!"

"Well something tells me those Goblimon aren't gonna get the shock of their lives! " Takuya said.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Zoe asked.

"Ready when you are!"

"I'll go wait outside with the women and children, come to me if you need medical attention," I said.

"Alright!" Everyone said. I smiled and ran off to join the women and children up on the cliff.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"JP! Go your spirit is waiting for you in there!" I yelled at him. He seemed surprised.

"But you don't even have a spirit of I leave you alone you could get hurt." JP said lamely.

"Just go, I'll be fine." I said. He nodded and ran off. I stood and waited with the others until it was morning and we continued on our journey.

"The only one left to get a spirit is Yume." Neemon said. I nodded and pulled out my D-Tector, the little red dot was still right above me. I frowned slightly and had to run to catch up to the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6. A Molehill out of a Mountain

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"What?! No money?! Get out of my restaurant!" A Kongoumon said as he tossed us out,"Come back when you get some money!" We sighed and started to walk around the town.

"Where are we gonna get money?" Zoe asked.

"We could go job searching." I suggested.

"Maybe there." Takuya said pointing a a snail like Digimon holding a sigh asking for Heros.

"We'll help you." Takuya said.

"You will?! Follow me." The shell Digimon said. He lead us to a trail track and a cart.

"My name's KaratsukeNumemon and my village is on the other side of these tracks." It told us.

"Alright let's go." Takuya said. We rode the tracks and it's fine until the tracks turned to the side.

"Ah for the love of everything that is purple!" I shouted.

"What's going on!?" Takuya asked. I shrugged as we landed on a wooden fence.

"At least we didn't fall down the bloody cliff!" I yelled.

"Follow me. " karatsukenumemon said.

" How do we get up there?" Zoe asked, getting to be as tired of this as I was.

"Walk up." Was the answer as Karatsukenumemon slithered up the tan mountain side. I dead panned at him.

"Do you have any ladders?" I asked, something wooden hit my head and I had my answer as I crouched and held my head in pain.

"Are you okay yume?" Tommy asked. I nodded.

"Let's go, boys you've got to go first, after all us girls are wearing skirts." I said. The boys nodded and started to climb up, I let neemon and Bokomom climb into my bag as Zoe started climbing up the ladder, i slung my backpack onto my back carefully and began to climb up after Zoe. We got to a house and Takuya looked in to see Kouji.

"Whose in there?" I asked from behind Zoe.

"Kouji and he has a stick!" Tommy called down to me.

"Thank you Tommy!" I called. I got a large grin and a laugh.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I heard Takuya ask as the others fell in with him, I calmly climbed into the house and almost fell right on my face when I jumped down, I was caught by my arm by none other than Kouji.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Don't mention it." Kouji simply said. I noticed that the elder showed up.

"Let's not dilly dally and dig in!" He said.

"Food brought to you by Anthony Sullivan..." I stated as I heard his voice. I zone out while the others gave me looks of confusion.

"Uhh... Is she broken?" Neemon asked.

"No, not yet, just thinking very deeply at the moment." Bokomon said as he studied my eyes.

"Well at least we'll get some good food to make us feel better." JP said.

"I sense something pulling me.." I thought as I felt my body go numb, I knew something was wrong, this didn't happen to the others. I snapped out of my funk to see myself seated away from the others, a few cabbage head in my lap.

"Is she brave enough to eat that?" Tommy asked looking at me.

"I don't know she ate Floramon chowder with no problem and they used the inside of their heads to make it." JP said. I shrugged and took a bite out of a redish brown head of cabbage and smiled.

"They taste like different foods, this one tastes like a steak." I said. The others soon bit into theirs.

"Wow! Tastes just like chicken." JP said.

"Mine tastes like a potato!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Oh yum asparagus!" Said the ever extraordinary Takuya.

"Ick." I said. I turned my head and noticed Kouji sitting alone, it reminded me of school lunch, I always say alone on the roof. I got up and walked over to him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked. He looked up at me and blinked.

"It doesn't matter, you'd sit next to me anyway." Kouji said. I smiled at that and sat down.

"Ahh you've figured that part of my personality out, well done." I said as I took out my laptop and tried to contact Izzy.

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked as he looked over my shoulder. I moved the screen so that he could see as well.

"I'm trying to contact my cousin Izzy, it's odd he always picks up when he sees my profile." I said, I was worried for my cousin," it's probably the high elevation messing with my connection... Oh well I can always try again in the morning." Kouji looked confused at how quickly I switch emotions.

"How do you do that?" Kouji asked.

"I'm a fast thinker I go through thoughts at a very fast pace, it's the same with emotions, that's the reason why I'm in high school.. It caused me to much smarter then most kids my age." I said, my bangs covering my eyes. Kouji sighed.

"Hey.. It shows that you won't die in this world." Kouji said. I shrugged.

"There are infinite possibilities anything can happen Kouji." I said.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Grumblemon has the captives in a cave." Kouji said as he pointed to the middle of the mountain on a map," Ots right 'll have to get in and out quickly."

The KaratsukeNumemon are on the wall and nervous.

"Just relax."JP said,"Have no fear, leave everything to us, the five Legendary Warriors!" I sighed it was a low blow and he knew it, he won't like how I get back at him. The KaratsukeNumemon got freaked out and backed up.

"Huh?" Tommy asked.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked.

"You mean all of you...are Legendary Warriors?" The elder asked.

"Not a word JP or I swear you'll find it very hard to talk if you do." I said cracking my knuckles. JP visibly shrunk and nodded. Takuya flexed his arms.

"Yeah, in the flesh!" Takuya said. The KaratsukeNumemon huddled together and talked quietly.

"Hey, what got them so worked up?" Tommy asked.

"Believe me, I'd have trouble believing you're Legendary Warriors too." Bokomon said.

"I bet they're in awe of us." JP said. The Elder cleared his throat.

"It's time to go to bed." He said.

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls!" Takuya said. I sighed.

"Uh, no, no, get some rest first and then you can tackle the job in the morning." The Elder said.

"Huh? Uh...okay." Takuya said confused.

"Now off to bed with you." The elder said. In the house there are beds, but they're on the side so the we slept on giant leaves on the floor. Tommy had curled up into me and I had curled up next to Kouji, oddly enough he didn't say anything about it. I finally fell asleep and pulled Tommy closer, he was as comfortable as a teddy bear.

Third person:

Takuya turned and saw that Kouji is awake.

"What?" Kouji asked.

"Huh? Hey, you know, I didn't like you at first, but you're all right, helping out the KaratsukeNumemon and all., plus you've rescued Yume tons of times, she's like a big sister for all of us, always watching over us." Takuya said.

Kouji turned over and saw said girl sleeping next to him cuddling the little boy Tommy, he noticed that she seemed less troubled in her sleep and he smiled slightly as her face gained a smile at something in her dreams.

"Huh? " he heard Takuya say.

"they helped me first, but don't think I'll help you." Kouji said. Takuya turned over too.

"Hm!" Takuya said.

"Yeah, like I'd even want your help." Takuya thought as his eyes closed.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

First person:

I woke up to a draft. I sniffed.

"Something's burning.." I stated. I the looked down to notice that there was a long drop. Everyone but myself, Kouji, and Neemon freaked out simply because Neemon's asleep.

"What's goin' on here?!" Zoe asked. I heard my D-Tector go off.

"Idon't wanna know!" JP said. Takuya and Koji looked up at the KaratsukeNumemon who have us tied up by stakes sticking out on the side.

"What are you doing?" Kouji asked.

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The elder said. He held a scythe to my rope.

"You dirty sneaks, is that why you brought us here?" Takuya asked.

"Sneaks?" I questioned his choice of words.

"Hm! I think it is you who are the dirty sneaks, pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really Legendary Warriors." The elder said.

"I always knew Anthony Sullivan was evil..." I stated.

" I don't understand! What's wrong with that?!" Zoe asked.

"The time for your games and lies is over. Soon you'll be back with your ally." The elder said.

"Ally? What are you talking about?" Kouji asked.

"Don't play dumb, we know you're all in league with Grumblemon." The elder said.

"How many levels of stupid are you?" I asked bluntly.A boulder suddenly blasted off the cliff side leaving a hole. A digimon started talking to himself as he leaves.

"Now give fractal code or bad things be happen." He said.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" I asked.

"Woah she sounds incredibly mad.." JP said.

"Is it because she was woken up?" Bokomon asked. The voice got louder.

"Say me, as you say me too what you know who I am." The voice continued.A troll looking digimon comes out.

"A garden gnome?" I asked. The others snorted and tried to contain their laughter.

"You call me Grumblemon!" The Digimon said angrily.

"Ah, no, I think le gardon Gnome works fine." I said.

"Alright me has had enough of you." Grumblemon said as I suddenly felt myself being thrown high up into the air.

"Yume!" I heard my name called by the others, hey even Kouji called my name. I stopped as I reached above a grey could against the night sky lit up by the three different coloured moons.I blinked as I was in suspended animation in the air. I looked to see a spirit, it was glowing brightly and the screen of my D-Tector glowed. I pointed my D-Tector at the spirit and the little statue covered by Angel wings went into my D-Tector.

"It is time." The cool female voice said.

"Alright." I said as fractal code covered my hand.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" I said as I tsked my D-Tector across the code, I felt my body go numb and my clothes be ripped into code by the code. When I came to I was someone else.

"Sukaimon!"I said as I floated above the clouds, I opened my silver eyes to see that my white hair now reached my waist, I was wearing a blue dress with a tunic like top, a silver ribbon, was tied across my waist and trailed to my feet where a pair of angel wings were on each ankle, silver armour protected my chest, shoulders, shins, and knees, while grey gauntlets protected my hands and forearms. I was holding a samurai sword, one that had a white blade, I felt something on my brow and I brought a hand up to touch a circlet. I sighed and flew down through the clouds.

"Give fractal code...or else... " grumblemon was threatening.

"Or else what?" Takuya asked, I noticed that the others had tears going down their face.

"You end up like friend." Grumblemon said.

"I don't think so." I said as I landed behind him.

"Oh my! That's the legendary Warrior of the sky, or heaven if you want to call it, Sukaimon, is it?" Bokomon started.

"Yume." I heard my name softly said by someone. Grumblemon turned to see me before getting punched in his large nose.

"Hello garden gnome, it's so nice to see you after you threw me into the sky." I said cracking my knuckles and smiling.

"That's definitely Yume.." Takuya stated. I turned to them and smiled as they started to try and get free, I was distracted enough to take a hit to the gut, I grabbed onto the rock and vaulted it right back at Grumblemon.

"Kouji!" I heard called behind me, I then heard the familiar voice of Lobomon as he used the rope to kick Grumblemon into the side of a house.

"Nice kick." I said. Lobomon nodded but I could see a faint smile.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon attacked.

"Stratos wind." I said giving the attack a power up. Grumblemon dodged it and attacked back, I flew up to miss the giant hammed, Lobomon jumped back. Me and lobomon shared a look and slammed Grumblemon into a house below. The crash made a hole on the 'roof' through the middle and one on the other side leaving Lobomon holding on by his fingers. I was trapped under the debris. Grumblemon walked over to lobomon snickering and stepped on his hands.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Lobomon yelled as I finally freed myself. He let that hand go and Grumblemon stomped the other. He let go and I quickly went after him, catching him under the arms.

"Thanks." He said gruffly.

"Don't mention it you saved me on occasion more then once." I said. Grumblemon then appeared again and landed behind me, he raised up his hammed and I moved back.

"Hm? " grumblemon said surprised as he looked up. Beetlemon was holding onto his hammer.

"Careful, you could hurt someone with this." Beetlemon said. Grumblemon pushed up and he ended up between' Beetlemon and Agunimon.

"Don't you think it's time you gave up?" Beetlemon asked.

Kazemon flew Kumamon up.

"Lightening flame!"

"Pyro Darts!"

Grumblemon used his hammer to block every flame.

"Lightning Blitz!"

The electrical head butt knocked Grumblemon into the air but he uses his arms and burrowed into the wall.

"So, you want to start digging or should I?" I asked. The other two gave a laugh and I smiled.

XxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxXxxxxxxX

"Thanks." Lobomon said to me again.

"Don't mention it, I'm happy to help." I said smiling.

"Okay guys here's the plan, while I'm fighting Grumblemon you free the captives and get all the KaratsukeNumemon someplace safe, you got it?" Lobomon said to Kazemon and Kumamon.

"You bet!" Kumamon said.

"Mm hm." Kazemon said.

Kazemon flew Kumamon out of the house and Lobomon and I jumped through the hole in the roof.

"What's wrong now?" Lobomon asked.

"We lost sight of Grumblemon." I told him.

"You don't know where he is?!" Lobomon asked.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I asked.

Grumblemon then emerged from the wall with his hammer ready to strike, Agunimon jumped up, I created a thunder cloud ready to strike, and Lobomon readied his arm.

"You tryin' to get shot?" I asked Agunimon.

"Huh?" Was the reply I got. He then looked and saw that me and Lobomon are trying to shoot and Grumblemon knocked Agunimon down.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Away now!" Grumblemon said.

"Are you okay?" I asked Agunimon as I sent thunder at grumblemon, stupid Digimon dodged.

"You should've just let me handle it. Hey Sukaimon, can you grab him while I deal with the overgrown garden gnome?" Lobomon asked. I nodded and raced towards Agunimon , I reached him.

"Nimbus transport!" I said, a small clue appeared under him and he fell onto it floating.

"Gee thanks!" Agunimon said.

"No problem." I said.

That's when grumblemon appeared.

"Peek-a-boo! Ha!"

He hit, but missed Agunimon, who simply flew out of the way. He then landed on the ladder, and the cloud disappeared.

"Try hitting him in the nose." Came the voice of Izzy through my mind.

"I was wondering where the laptop went." I thought. That's when Lobomon aimed.

"Don't worry we can see the fight just be careful!" Izzy said.

"Alright!" I said nodding.

"Agunimon!" Beetlemon called. Grumblemon swung at Agunimon, who was dangling from the ladder, and missed.

"Get outta the way." Lobomon said. Grumblemon hit Agunimon on the head.

"That's enough!" Beetlemon and I said. We flew in and carried Agunimon off ,leaving Lobomon the perfect shot.

"Yes!" Lobomon said.

"Uh-oh!" Grumblemon said as he burrowed into the earth again.

"Tch! What a coward..." I muttered, I began to feel really tired and my eyes drooped.

"Ugh! Now where are you?" Lobomon asked. Grumblemon popped up behind Lobomon.

"Lobomon behind you!" I called to him.

"Too late?" Grumblemon asked. He hit Lobomon with the hammer knocking him over. Beetlemon flew in.

I noticed water going down through the mountain.

"All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a...wait a minute...that gives me an idea!" I said as I went over to beetlemon, I explained and he went to go do as I said.

He flew across the side.

"Hey Grumblemon, where you hidin' you fraidy cat?" Beetlemon asked and grumblemon appeared behind him. I rolled my eyes and went to check on the Kumamon.

"Is everything going okay?" I asked tiredly as I flew into the little area. Kazemon and Kumamon nodded.

"That's good..." I started but then noticed that the mountain was disappearing and one thing grabbed onto the back of my tunic and I was thrown into Lobomon, who hit Agunimon, we were able to stop ourselves from being thrown down a giant hole as the mountain appeared but then Kumamon was thrown into my stomach making us all fall.

"Not cool!" I exclaimed as I changed back to my normal self and had to hold onto my skirt. The others changed, the two older boys blushed slightly and Tommy simply blinked in slight confusion.

"Where do you think we'll land?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"If my calculations are correct you are about to land soon." Izzy said.

"Thanks..." Me and the other two said as we fell through another hole.


End file.
